The Shining Moon
by SkipperChen
Summary: Bagi Daichi, aura Suga selalu memberi kenyamanan. Sama seperti sinar bulan yang memanjakan mata. Namun Daichi lupa, di langit kota ini, bulan hanya bertahta sendirian tanpa ditemani taburan bintang. Suga bagaikan bulan di kota ini. [DaiSuga] #BirthdayDisaster for CPS Squad


Ia tak pernah ingat kenapa dirinya bisa ada di sini.

Ia berada di atap sebuah gedung tua tak terpakai, dikelilingi oleh gedung-gedung tua lain yang juga tak terpakai. Ia tak pernah tahu apa alasan ditinggalkannya gedung-gedung ini, pun tak pernah tahu alasan kenapa dirinya tak bisa lepas dari tempat ini.

Ada semacam sekat tak terlihat yang menghalangi dirinya untuk pergi dari tempat ini. Tiap kali ia ingin keluar, ia merasakan tekanan udara mencekik tenggorokannya. Ada sensasi seperti cabikan kasar di paru-paru tiap kali ia mencobanya, membuatnya ketakutan setengah mati. Hal itu juga membuat dirinya tak ingin lagi coba-coba untuk keluar dari sana. Yang ia ketahui hanya satu hal, bahwa dirinya tak akan bisa pergi dari tempat ini.

Ia tak tahu makhluk apa dirinya. Tapi ia tak pernah lapar, haus, atau pun mengantuk. Membuat ia yakin bahwa dirinya bukanlah manusia walaupun ia bisa merasakan kakinya berpijak di tanah. Yang ia tahu, namanya Sugawara Koushi.

Kalau Sugawara boleh jujur, ia benci tempat ini, sangat benci. Gedung tua yang sepi seperti ini selalu dijadikan tempat bagi orang-orang putus asa untuk bunuh diri. Sugawara benci melihatnya. Ia benci ketika harus menjadi saksi atas kematian orang-orang. Ia benci harus melihat mereka mengalami yang namanya kepala bocor dan patah tulang, kemudian merasakan sakit hingga darahnya habis lalu mati. Sungguh kematian yang konyol. Tak terhitung berapa kali Sugawara menjadi saksi kematian konyol para manusia.

Sugawara tahu bahwa dirinya tak bisa dilihat manusia. Namun, baru-baru ini Sugawara menyadari bahwa sebenarnya ia _bisa_ dilihat oleh manusia. Syaratnya hanya satu, sentuh mereka. Hal ini ia ketahui ketika ia menggenggam tangan seorang wanita yang akan bunuh diri. Wanita itu berceloteh banyak hal mengenai betapa menyedihkan hidupnya, dan pada akhirnya tetap memutuskan untuk bunuh diri walau Sugawara sudah berusaha untuk mencegahnya.

Dirinya terkekeh pelan mengigat hal itu. Bertanya-tanya dalam hati kenapa sebagian manusia tak menghargai hidupnya. Padahal mereka bisa ke mana-mana, bisa keliling dunia. Tak seperti dirinya yang terjebak di atap gedung ini.

* * *

 **The Shining Moon**

 **#BirthdayDisaster for CPS Squad**

 **Setting: Eternal-Human!AU Sibling!DaiEnno**

 **Genre: supernatural, hurt/comfort, family, romance**

 **Warning: mengandung unsur supernatural yang 100% ngarang**

 **Disclaimer: Haikyuu © Furudate Haruichi**

 _ **Penulis tidak mendapat keuntungan materi atas dibuatnya fanfiksi ini**_

 **Happy Reading!**

* * *

Malam itu adalah malam seperti biasa. Sugawara menghabiskannya dengan menatap langit tanpa bintang. Ia duduk memeluk lutut, mendongakkan kepalanya dan merasakan sejuknya angin malam. Ia menoleh ke titik lain di langit, menatap bulan penuh dengan sinar terangnya. Kemudian mata keemasannya mendapati sebuah pemandangan yang selalu tak ingin dilihatnya, berada di titik searah dengan letak bulan.

Seorang pemuda sekitar 17 tahun, bertubuh kekar dengan rambut hitam cepak dan bentuk wajah tegas. Ia mengenakan kaus lusuh, celana hitam yang tampak menggantung, dan sandal jepit. Ia berdiri dengan pundak tidak tegap. Pemuda itu mendongak, menatap kosong pada langit. Sepertinya pemuda ini orang miskin yang putus asa. Apa dia ingin bunuh diri? Tidak, kejadian wanita itu harus menjadi kejadian bunuh diri terakhir yang ia lihat!

Maka ia berlari secepat yang ia bisa, lalu meraih tangan pemuda itu. Sontak sang pemuda menoleh, ekspresi wajahnya tampak kaget.

"Jangan bunuh diri, ya," ujar Sugawara. Ia menghela napas singkat kemudian tersenyum ramah. "Semenyedihkan apa pun hidupmu, jangan bunuh diri."

Pemuda itu termangu, matanya menatap Sugawara lekat-lekat. "Siapa kau?"

"Tidak penting siapa diriku. Yang terpenting adalah hidupmu. Jangan bunuh diri! Kau tahu, arwah orang-orang yang bunuh diri tak pernah berakhir bahagia."

Pemuda itu mengangkat sebelah alis, namun Sugawara belum menyerah.

"Aku beberapa kali menyaksikan orang-orang bunuh diri di tempat ini, dan mereka semua mati dengan tersiksa. Kau harus merasakan dulu yang namanya sakit hingga kehabisan darah sebelum bisa mati."

Pemuda itu mengerjap, setelahnya mendenguskan tawa. Sugawara membola, kenapa orang ini malah tertawa?

"Kau pikir aku ingin bunuh diri?" Pemuda itu tersenyum lebar.

Sugawara dapat melihat binar kelelahan di wajah pemuda itu, namun matanya menampakkan kilau ketenangan. Sepertinya pemuda ini tak ingin bunuh diri. Ia melepaskan genggamannya dari pemuda itu. Ia mengela napas lega, kemudian menyunggingkan senyum lembut.

"Syukurlah."

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, kau siapa?"

Senyum di wajah Sugawara perlahan memudar. Ia mendudukkan dirinya, kemudian memberi isyarat pada pemuda itu untuk duduk di sebelahnya. Matanya menerawang langit, berpikir sesaat jawaban apa yang harus dilontarkannya.

"Kalau aku bilang aku bukan manusia, kau percaya?"

Sang pemuda mengangkat sebelah alis. Ia perhatikan Sugawara dari atas hingga bawah. Sugawara memakai kaus putih lengan panjang dan celana putih. Ditambah tubuhnya yang putih, lalu rambut kelabu cerah yang mungkin bisa disebut putih jika dibandingkan dengan rambut hitamnya. Sugawara serba putih.

Pemuda itu kembali mengangkat alis setelah menyadari bahwa Sugawara tak mengenakan alas kaki. Posisi Sugawara yang duduk menyila berjarak sekitar satu meter dari dirinya menampakkan telapak kaki putih yang tidak kotor. Kemudian ia teringat, ini adalah gedung tua tak berpenghuni dengan lorong dan tangga yang gelap dan kotor. Mana ada manusia yang mau-maunya pergi ke sini selain dirinya? Pemuda ini pikir, mungkin Sugawara benar.

"Apa kau malaikat?"

Sugawara kembali tersenyum mendengar jawaban itu. "Apa menurutmu yang namanya malaikat tanpa sayap itu ada?"

"Jadi kau ini apa? Hantu?"

Sugawara melayangkan _karate chop_ ke pinggang sang pemuda, pemuda itu meringis pelan. "Mana ada hantu tampan seperti aku?"

"Sakit, oi! Aku hanya bercanda."

"Kau sendiri, sedang apa di atap gedung tak berpenghuni begini?"

Pemuda itu mengubah posisinya menjadi tidur telentang. Ia meregangkan tangannya, kemudian menjadikan kedua telapak tangannya sebagai bantalan.

"Hanya istirahat, duduk-duduk sebentar sehabis pulang kerja, memangnya tidak boleh?"

"Kerja? Wow," Sugawara berbinar. "Aku kira kau masih 17 tahun, masih SMA. Ternyata sudah kerja, ya?"

"Kau tahu dari mana kalau aku 17 tahun?"

Sugawara mengerjap. "Eh?"

Pemuda itu tertawa miris. "Aku memang masih 17 tahun, _harusnya_ masih SMA. Tapi aku berhenti sekolah karena harus kerja seharian. Hahahaha."

Sugawara dapat melihat binar kepedihan di mata pemuda itu, seperti kesedihan dan ketidak relaan bercampur menjadi satu. Nadanya terdengar parau, tertawanya terdengar tidak ikhlas. Sepertinya pemuda ini menyimpan banyak cerita.

"Namamu siapa?"

"Sawamura Daichi, panggil saja Daichi," ia menjawab tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari langit. "Kau?"

"Sugawara Koushi, panggil saja Suga."

"Suga, ya? Baiklah."

Hening. Baik Suga maupun Daichi tak ada yang memulai pembicaraan. Suga merasa segan untuk bertanya, sementara Daichi sepertinya kelelahan hingga ia tertidur di sana.

Suga menatapnya lekat. Pemuda ini tampaknya seorang pekerja keras. Ia dapat merasakan aroma tubuhnya yang berkeringat, serta kantung mata yang hitam. Daichi bilang tadi dirinya berhenti sekolah, mungkin pemuda ini mengalami hari-hari yang berat di hidupnya. Suga tersenyum lembut, ia membelai lembut rambut hitam Daichi. Dirinya jadi penasaran, cerita apa yang Daichi simpan? Terlebih, Daichi tidak ke sini untuk bunuh diri. Suga jadi kagum padanya. Daichi terlihat seperti orang yang kuat. Wajah lelapnya menggambarkan itu semua.

Tapi kemudian Daichi berjengit, terbangun secara tiba-tiba. Membuat Suga mundur beberapa langkah darinya.

"Astaga, aku ketiduran!"

"Ada apa?"

"Aku lupa, adikku sedang menunggu di rumah. Ia belum makan, ia pasti sangat lapar sekarang. Aku harus pulang!" Daichi bangkit. Ia menepuk-nepuk bajunya untuk menghilangkan debu yang menempel, kemudian setengah berlari meninggalkan tempat itu.

Sugawara tersenyum lembut menatap punggung Daichi yang perlahan menjauh. Adik? Sepertinya Daichi benar-benar menyimpan banyak rahasia. Suga jadi penasaran.

(Dalam hati ia berdoa semoga besok Daichi datang lagi.)

* * *

Siapa sangka rasa penasaran Sugawara berujung pada kepedulian? Ia yakin, karena pada malam itu, Daichi benar-benar datang lagi. Pemuda itu menampakkan wajah lelah sama seperti kemarin, namun kilau semangat di matanya lebih terang dari kemarin.

"Aku sempat penasaran kenapa kau berhenti sekolah. Keberatan untuk bercerita?" pertanyaan _to the point_ langsung saja ia lontarkan setelah Daichi berbaring nyaman. Suga dapat menangkap kilau di mata Daichi sedikit memudar ketika ia bertanya. Suga jadi tak enak, apa pertanyaannya menyinggung Daichi?

"Tak usah bercerita bila kau tak ingin," Suga menepuk-nepuk pundak Daichi pelan, sambil tersenyum hangat yang melelehkan hati Daichi.

Daichi tak bisa memungkiri, perlakuan Suga membuatnya merasa nyaman. Senyuman itu, tepukan lembut itu, Daichi lupa kapan terakhir kali orang lain menunjukkan itu padanya.

Ia balas tersenyum. "Aku senang kau bertanya." Daichi berdehem, "semua ini karena kejadian satu tahun lalu."

Daichi memutar ingatannya pada satu tahun lalu, ketika dirinya merupakan seorang siswa SMA kelas dua.

"Waktu itu aku dapat telepon dari Chikara, adikku. Ia menyuruhku datang ke rumah sakit."

Ingatannya kembali terputar. Saat itu Daichi terburu-buru pergi ke rumah sakit. Di sana ia melihat Chikara berdiri di bangku tunggu bagian resepsionis. Chikara yang waktu itu masih kelas 3 SMP menangis sendirian di sana.

"Lalu kami diantar ke sebuah ruangan, aku lupa persisnya. Yang jelas di sana kami melihat pemandangan buruk."

Kembali pada ingatan satu tahun lalu. Daichi tercengang melihat pemandangan di depannya. Daichi berharap matanya salah. Daichi berharap yang ia lihat adalah sebuah ilusi.

 _Tidak, tidak mungkin…._

Ia berkali-kali mengerjap. Ia menghirup napas dalam-dalam guna menghilangkan rasa sesak, tapi nihil. Napasnya semakin lama semakin pendek. Daichi rasa sebentar lagi dirinya akan kehabisan napas. Ia menampar pipinya sendiri, barang kali yang ia lihat hanyalah mimpi.

"Aku kira itu mimpi. Aku sempat tidak percaya. Sampai akhirnya Chikara memelukku."

Ia kembali mengingat kejadian satu tahun lalu. Waktu itu, Chikara memeluknya erat. Erat sekali, hingga Daichi benar-benar merasa ingin mati. Wajah Chikara terbenam di pundak Daichi. Air matanya tak terbendung hingga pundak Daichi terbasahi olehnya. Kedua tangan Chikara mencengkram pinggang Daichi dengan keras hingga Daichi merasa sakit.

 _Sakit…_

"Dan setelah itu aku sadar bahwa itu adalah kenyataan," Daichi berdehem, suaranya mulai parau.

Ingatan terburuk satu tahun lalu kembali diputar. Seorang pria dan seorang wanita, dengan kondisi tubuh keduanya dilumuri darah, terbaring di tempat tidur rumah sakit dan akan dipindahkan ke kamar mayat sebentar lagi.

"Bahwa orang tuaku sudah meninggal dalam sebuah kecelakaan."

Sugawara merasakan tenggorokannya tercekat ketika Daichi mengucapkan kalimat itu. Ia menyesal pernah bertanya. Ia menyesal telah penasaran. Ia merasakan matanya mulai memanas, kemudian menjatuhkan titik-titik air mata. Ia menangis. Ia sendiri bingung kenapa ia menangis? Apa ia punya perasaan hingga ia menangis?

Sementara Daichi terkekeh melihatnya. Buru-buru Suga mengelap air matanya ketika Daichi tertawa. Ia menggembungkan pipi, bibirnya mengerucut sebal.

"Kenapa kau tertawa!?"

Daichi tersenyum hingga menampakkan deretan gigi-gigi putihnya. "Aku kira hanya manusia yang bisa menangis?"

Tinju pelan mendarat di pinggang Daichi. Kali ini membuatnya terkekeh alih-alih meringis. Sendi-sendi jari Suga jadi lemas karena cerita Daichi. Suga menghela napas, kemudian tersenyum lembut kepada Daichi. Dugaannya benar, pemuda ini benar-benar kuat. Senyum tegar yang ia sunggingkan membuktikan hal itu. Jika itu orang lain dan bukan Daichi, mungkin gedung ini sudah menjadi saksi bisu kematiannya. Tapi ini adalah Daichi. Ia masih kuat untuk menghadapi tantangan hidup.

"Jadi kau bekerja karena orang tuamu sudah meninggal, dan tak ada lagi yang bisa menghidupi kau dan Chikara?"

Daichi mengangguk. "Orang tua kami anak tunggal, jadi tidak ada saudara lain. Kakek dan nenek juga sudah meninggal. Mau mengandalkan siapa?"

Sugawara kembali merasakan tenggorokannya tercekat. Ia menarik tangan Daichi, membuat pemuda itu terbangun dari berbaring menjadi duduk. Ia melingkarkan lengannya pada leher Daichi, kemudian membenamkan wajah Daichi di pundaknya.

"Jika kau ingin menangis, maka menangislah."

Daichi di sana tersenyum lembut. Ia lingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Suga sebagai balasan atas pelukannya. Hangat. Suga begitu hangat. Ia lupa kapan terakhir kali orang-orang bersikap hangat padanya setelah tahu bahwa ia putus sekolah. Hanya Chikara yang ia punya. Namun sekarang, ia rasa ia juga punya Suga.

"Aku tidak akan menangis."

"Aku tahu kau kuat."

"Aku memang harus kuat. Chikara hanya punya aku sebagai tempat bergantung. Kalau aku jatuh, siapa yang akan menopangnya?"

"Kau kakak yang baik."

Daichi melepas pelukannya. Ia menatap Suga, kemudian menampakkan cengiran. Suga membalasnya dengan cengiran lebar hingga matanya tertutup. Sejak saat itu, rasa penasaran Suga pada Daichi berubah menjadi rasa peduli.

* * *

Malam sudah tiba. Suga tak bisa menghentikan dirinya dari aktivitas berjalan-jalan cemas menglilingi atap gedung. Ia sedang menunggu Daichi. Entah kenapa, menunggu Daichi merupakan kegiatan favoritnya mulai sekarang.

Debaran di jantungnya berderu lebih cepat ketika suara langkah kaki terdengar di telinga. _Itu pasti Daichi._ Suga, dengan segala ketidak sabarannya menunggu di depan pintu menuju atap. Seorang pemuda dengan pakaian lusuh terpampang dari balik pintu.

Itu Daichi.

Dengan senyum sumringah seperti biasa, Suga menyapa.

"Halo, Daichi!"

Daichi tidak langsung menyapa setelah melihat Suga. Ia meregangkan pundaknya, kemudian memijat-mijat leher sedikit sebelum akhirnya memusatkan atensi pada Suga ketika Suga menyapa.

"Halo juga, Suga."

Daichi berjalan menuju titik favoritnya untuk berbaring sambil menatap langit. Ia merebahkan tubuh di sana, kemudian bangkit kembali sambil meringis dan sesekali memijat pelan pundaknya. Suga melihat ada yang salah dari Daichi.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Daichi menggeleng. "Pundakku sakit sekali."

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Aku mengangkut karung beras dengan posisi yang salah," Daichi meringis, "dan sekarang pundakku sakit sekali."

"Ingin kupijat?"

Daichi termangu sesaat setelah mendengar tawaran Suga. Pemuda manis itu menampakkan cengiran cerah hingga matanya tertutup, ramah seperti biasa. Daichi berani bersumpah, yang ia katakan bukanlah kode. Pundaknya benar-benar sakit. Harusnya sekarang Daichi pulang dan meminta Chikara memijatnya, namun ia ingat ia sudah berjanji pada Suga untuk datang ke sini.

"Ya, boleh."

Sementara Suga diam-diam menjerit dalam hati karena mendapati wajah Daichi bersemu.

Suga mengambil posisi duduk di belakang Daichi. Tangannya bergerak lembut memberi pijatan di pundak Daichi. Daichi meringis kesakitan, namun ia menahannya karena pijatan Suga memberi kenikmatan pada pundaknya yang terluka. Nyaman sekali, lebih nyaman dari pijatan Chikara.

"Ngomong-ngomong soal pekerjaan, aku belum tahu kau kerja di mana," Suga bertanya di sela-sela pijatannya.

"Di toko sembako. Jaraknya tak jauh dari sini, kok."

"Itu tokomu?"

Daichi mendengus. "Tentu saja bukan. Aku bilang aku _bekerja_ bukan _berwiraswasta._ Aku cuma kuli panggul di sana."

Sugawara tak bisa menahan wajahnya untuk tidak tercengang. Pijatannya di pundak Daichi terhenti sejenak.

"Bukankah itu pekerjaan yang berat?"

"Tentu saja. Tapi kau tahu lah, perusahaan mana yang mau menerima seorang lulusan SMP? Kau ingat kan kalau aku belum lulus?"

Suga mengangguk paham. Ia tak seharusnya heran dengan hal itu. Toh, Daichi yang melakukan dan Daichi tidak mengeluh. Ia melanjutkan pijatannya di pundak Daichi. Sekarang yang Daichi butuhkan adalah dukungan, bukan pertanyaan ejekan soal pekerjaannya.

"Pasti kau kelelahan, ya."

Daichi mengangguk. "Sangat lelah. Tapi aku tak punya cara lain untuk menghidupi diriku dan Chikara." Daichi menggenggam tangan Suga ketika ia rasa pundaknya sudah mulai membaik. Ditatapnya pemuda itu, ia tersenyum. "Terima kasih atas pijatannya. Pundakku sudah membaik."

Sugawara balas tersenyum. Setelahnya ia beralih duduk di sebelah kiri Daichi.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Chikara sendiri bagaimana? Dia masih sekolah?"

"Tentu saja masih! Aku tak mengizinkannya berhenti sekolah apa pun alasannya. Ia harapanku satu-satunya."

"Bisa kau ceritakan padaku tentang Chikara?"

Daichi merogoh sakunya. Ia mengeluarkan dompet, kemudian mengambil sebuah foto dari sana. Di foto, terdapat potret keluarga kecilnya. Sepasang suami-istri duduk dengan pakaian formal, dan dua orang putra berdiri di belakangnya.

Daichi menunjuk seorang putra yang berdiri di belakang ibunya, "itu Chikara."

Sugawara memegang ujung foto itu, menatap lekat-lekat setiap sosok yang tergambar di sana. Ia menatap sosok laki-laki yang berdiri di sebelah Daichi, itu Chikara. Ia membandingkan Chikara dengan Daichi. Rambutnya sama-sama hitam. Bentuk wajah Chikara agak bulat, dan matanya sayu. Chikara bisa dibilang mirip dengan Daichi, walaupun raut wajah Daichi terlihat lebih tegas sementara Chikara lebih lembut.

"Apa sifatnya sama sepertimu?"

Daichi berpikir sejenak. "Tidak juga. Chikara penurut dan rajin belajar."

"Apa dia anak yang pintar?"

"Tentu saja!" Daichi mengangguk mantap. Tampaknya ia bangga sekali. "Chikara masuk kelas persiapan kuliah di SMA-nya, kau tahu? Kelas itu hanya bisa dimasuki anak-anak yang pintar secara akademik."

Sugawara berbinar melihat raut wajah Daichi. Raut lelah yang biasanya ia tunjukkan seolah sirna ketika ia bercerita tentang betapa pintar dan membanggakannya Chikara. Sepertinya Daichi sangat menyayangi adiknya. Terlihat jelas dari raut kebanggaannya dan kerja kerasnya untuk bekerja membiayai pendidikan adiknya. Ia kakak yang baik, dan mungkin Daichi akan jadi ayah yang baik suatu hari nanti.

"Maka dari itu aku bertahan dengan pekerjaanku. Setidaknya dua tahun lagi, sampai Chikara lulus SMA barulah aku bisa bernapas lega. Dengan kemampuan otaknya, Chikara pasti bisa mendapatkan beasiswa untuk kuliah nanti. Ia pasti bisa mengejar mimpinya." Daichi melanjutkan ceritanya tentang betapa bangganya ia pada Chikara.

* * *

Semenjak saat itu, Daichi selalu datang ke atap setiap malamnya. Kegiatan favoritnya adalah bertemu Suga dan menceritakan segala pengalaman hidupnya. Dari segala topik yang Daichi bahas, Suga dapat menyimpulkan bahwa Chikara adalah topik favoritnya.

"Kau tahu, Suga? Chikara tergabung dalam tim voli."

Suatu malam, Daichi cerita tentang teman-teman bodoh Chikara di tim voli.

"Dia punya sahabat baik, namanya Noya dan Tanaka," Daichi terkekeh jenaka tatkala mengingat kedua bocah itu. "Tanaka itu orangnya botak, sementara Noya bertubuh pendek. Dua-duanya punya banyak persamaan. Sama-sama punya _skill_ hebat dalam voli. Chikara sih, jika dibandingkan dengan mereka tidak ada apa-apanya. Mereka juga yang membangkitkan semangat Chikara ketika ia mulai menyerah."

Sugawara menyimaknya. Jarang-jarang Daichi terlihat ceria seperti ini. Biasanya ia selalu menunjukkan wajah lelah, atau ekspresi sedih yang ditutup-tutupi dengan senyuman. Tapi kali itu, Daichi benar-benar sumringah. Terima kasih pada sahabat-sahabat Chikara.

"Tapi keduanya sama-sama goblok. Mereka pernah terancam tak mengikuti pertandingan karena harus remedial. Sampai-sampai, mereka menginap di rumahku untuk meminta bimbingan Chikara," Daichi terkekeh. "Mereka itu juga berisik dan konyol! Saat mereka sedang istirahat dari belajar, Chikara menyajikan makanan. Dan kau tahu, Tanaka meletakkan bakpao di atas dadanya dan berkata _lihat, oi!_ Oppai _ku besar kan?"_

Daichi terbahak, sementara Suga merona malu. Sebuah _karate chop_ mendarat di pinggang Daichi. Suga mengerucutkan bibir.

"Itu kan jorok!"

"Jorok apanya!? itu lucu!" Daichi memegangi pinggangnya. Sakit pinggang akibat terbahak terlalu keras, ditambah pukulan Suga. Daichi hampir tersedak. Ia melanjutkan, "kau harus lihat ekspresi si botak saat melakukan itu! Konyol sekali! Perutku sakit dibuatnya."

Suga tak menyangka Daichi suka candaan jorok. Tapi, ya, terserahlah. Asal ia bisa tertawa lepas, itu sudah cukup. Suga ikut terkekeh dibuatnya. Teman-teman Chikara ternyata membawa virus kebahagiaan.

"Terus juga Noya, dia menyumpal hidungnya dengan sumpit lalu mengganjalnya di bibir! Aku tidak tahu apa tujuannya. Yang jelas dia konyol sekali. Wajahnya mirip rusa lagi mencret!"

Satu _karate chop_ melayang kembali.

"Aku tak menyangka kamu suka candaan jorok."

"Tapi aku serius! Ekspresi Noya saat itu benar-benar mirip rusa mencret!"

"Gayamu, Daichi! Memangnya wajah rusa lagi mencret itu seperti apa?"

"Seperti Noya!"

Melihat Daichi terbahak memotivasi Suga untuk terbahak juga. Daichi itu, lagaknya seperti pernah menyaksikan rusa mencret. Lagipula, hey, kurang kerjaan sekali. Masa rusa mencret ditonton!? Suga tak habis pikir. Tapi wajah Daichi saat tertawa sangat berharga untuk dilewatkan. Walaupun dalam hatinya ia tetap yakin bahwa Daichi hanya mengada-ada. Kenyataannya, Daichi pasti belum pernah melihat rusa mencret. Ya, Suga yakin itu.

* * *

Malam itu, bulan tak terlihat menghiasi langit. Samar-samar terlihat awan berarakan di atasnya. Angin dingin bertiup kencang. Sepertinya akan hujan.

Daichi datang dengan tubuh menggigil tanpa jaket. Ia menengadah.

"Sepertinya akan hujan."

"Ya, sepertinya begitu."

Benar saja. Titik-titik gerimis berjatuhan setelahnya. Tidak deras, tapi tetap menggigilkan tubuh.

"Gerimis. Suga, ayo berteduh." Daichi sedikit berlari turun dari atap. Hujan semakin deras walau masih berbentuk gerimis. Langkah Daichi terhenti ketika ia melihat Suga menengadah dan mengulurkan tangan, seolah menikmati titik gerimis yang membasahinya. "Suga, sedang apa? Ayo berteduh! Hujan makin deras."

Suga menoleh ragu-ragu. Selama ini, ia selalu berada di atap. Apa yang terjadi jika ia turun ke lantai bawah? Akankah sama rasanya seperti saat ia mencoba melompat dari gedung?

"Suga, kau tunggu apa?"

Melihat Daichi sudah kebasahan tapi masih menunggunya, Suga menuruti. Ia mengekori Daichi yang berjalan melalui tangga gedung. Tak ia sangka, ia tak merasakan sesak seperti saat ia mencoba keluar dari gedung dengan cara melompat. Ia baru tahu bahwa lantai-lantai gedung juga merupakan tempat tinggalnya.

Daichi berhenti di anak tangga kelima. Ia mendudukkan diri, kemudian memeluk tubuhnya sendiri.

"Dingin sekali."

Alis Suga terangkat sebelah. _Jadi manusia merasa kedinginan ketika tertimpa hujan?_ Ia mendudukkan dirinya di satu anak tangga lebih tinggi dari tempat Daichi. Tubuh basah Daichi dipeluknya, memberikan kehangatan seperti mengubur diri dalam selimut. Daichi memejamkan mata, menikmati pelukan hangat Suga. Namun kemudian, ia menyadari sesuatu yang janggal.

"Suga, kenapa kau tidak basah?"

Suga membenamkan wajahnya pada puncak kepala Daichi. "Sudah kubilang, aku bukan manusia."

"Kalau sedang hujan begini, kau tidur di mana?"

"Aku tidak tidur."

"Berteduh?"

"Tidak juga. Aku bahkan baru tahu bahwa lantai-lantai gedung ini bisa kumasuki."

Daichi membuka matanya, menerawang lorong tangga gedung yang gelap. Ia jadi teringat sesuatu.

"Apa kau tak pernah keluar dari atap gedung?"

"Tidak, ini pertama kalinya. Setiap kali aku mencoba keluar dari gedung, napasku pasti sesak."

Daichi tersentak. Ia benar-benar teringat sesuatu. Ia melepaskan pelukannya dari Suga, kemudian mengeluarkan ponselnya. Ia menekan sebuah tombol, namun ponselnya tak menyala. Ia menggoyang-goyangkannya, sepertinya ponselnya mati karena kehujanan.

"Sialan," rutuknya. "Aku harus pulang. Tapi kalau ponselku mati begini, bagaimana bisa? Gedung ini terlalu gelap."

 _Gelap?_

"Kalau menyusuri tangga gelap-gelapan begini, aku bisa jatuh."

 _Apanya yang gelap?_

"Oi, Suga, bagaimana ini? Besok aku harus kerja."

Daichi jelas tak bisa menangkap wajah tercengang Suga sekarang. Tapi Suga bisa melihat wajah Daichi dengan jelas. Gedung ini tidak gelap. Gedung ini bersinar seperti langit dengan bulan purnama.

"Aku akan menuntunmu sampai tangga terbawah."

Daichi mendengus, "dan kita akan jatuh bersama-sama?"

"Tidak, Daichi. Gedung ini tidak gelap."

Daichi merasa sesuatu yang ia pikirkan adalah benar. Ia benar-benar teringat sesuatu. Sepertinya ia tahu Suga ini makhluk apa, walau ia tak yakin akan ingatannya. Ia harus segera pulang dan memastikan. Maka ia mengangguk, Suga menuntunnya hingga tangga terbawah.

* * *

Sudah beberapa malam Daichi tak mengunjungi Suga. Malam-malam itu hujan memang turun deras, mungkin karena itu Daichi jadi tak mengunjunginya. Suga mengangguk paham. Namun ia tak menyangka, malam-malam tanpa Daichi menjadi begitu meresahkan. Ia tak bisa menahan kakinya untuk berkeliling-keliling atap sambil menggigit kuku. Cemas? Entahlah. Rindu? Apa pula itu. Yang jelas, ia tahu kehadiran Daichi bisa mengobatinya.

Wajahnya sumringah pada malam itu, karena pada akhirnya Daichi datang lagi. Kali ini Daichi membawa sesuatu. Sebuah buku _hard cover_. Daichi langsung saja mendudukkan diri di titik favoritnya dan membuka halaman buku yang diberi tanda.

"Dari awal kita bertemu, aku selalu kepikiran akan dirimu," Daichi langsung berujar ketika Suga sudah duduk di hadapannya sambil memerhatikan.

Pipi Sugawara menghangat seketika. Apa-apaan ini? Daichi baru datang setelah sekian lama, atap gedung bahkan belum panas akibat didudukinya. Tiba-tiba saja menggombal?

"Dan kejadian waktu hujan itu mengingatkanku akan sesuatu. Waktu masih sekolah dulu, aku pernah membaca buku tentang hal-hal mistis di perpustakaan sekolah. Aku percaya buku ini berisi mitos, tapi setelah bertemu denganmu, aku mulai terpikir sesuatu."

Butuh waktu beberapa detik bagi Suga agar mengerti maksud dari segalanya.

"Hal itu yang membuatmu kepikiran?"

"Ya, dan—"

 _Daichi sialan. Kukira kau menggombal._ "Yasudah, lanjutkan saja bacanya!" Sugawara mengalihkan wajahnya dari Daichi. Bibirnya mengerucut. _Daichi php!_

"Hey, kau kenapa?" Daichi memegang bahu Suga, namun tangannya ditepis. Sebelah alisnya terangkat. "Aku serius, Suga. Kau lihatlah buku ini!"

Suga mengintip dari ekor mata. Kalimat Daichi sedikit mengusik rasa keingin tahuannya.

"Apa?"

"Buku ini berisi tentang makhluk-makhluk legenda," Daichi menunjukkan sampul buku, kemudian membuka sebuah halaman yang ditandainya. "Halaman 74, tentang roh penjaga."

Suga berbalik badan, dilihatnya baik-baik bacaan yang Daichi tunjuk.

" _Roh penjaga adalah makhluk sebangsa jin yang diberi tugas untuk melindungi sebuah gedung kosong yang biasanya digunakan sebagai tempat berbuat jahat,_ " Daichi membacakan. " _Mereka memiliki wujud dan perasaan seperti manusia. Mereka hanya bisa dilihat oleh orang-orang yang disentuhnya. Maka dari itu, mereka tak bisa melihat sesama roh penjaga walaupun jarak mereka dekat._ "

Sugawara tersentak. Tempat berbuat jahat… apakah yang dimaksud adalah perbuatan bunuh diri!? Suga tak pernah melihat hal buruk lain selain bunuh diri. Dan ya, Suga membenci bunuh diri.

" _Namun_ ," Daichi melanjutkan, " _mereka tak bisa keluar dari gedung yang ditempatinya. Jika mereka memaksa keluar, sosok mereka akan menghilang dan dilupakan. Jiwanya akan abadi selama gedung yang ia jaga masih berdiri_. Suga, bukankah kau mengalami hal yang sama?"

Suga mengangguk, "aku merasa seperti tercekik ketika berusaha keluar dari sini."

"Jadi benar, kau adalah makhluk itu?"

"Sepertinya… begitu?"

"Kalau begitu mungkin rasa tercekik itu… kau akan benar-benar menghilang dan dilupakan ketika kau tetap memaksa keluar?"

Suga mengangguk mantap, "ya, benar. Semuanya benar. Jadi aku… adalah roh penjaga?"

"Aku tak menyangka akan bertemu roh penjaga dan berbagi segala pengalaman hidupku padanya."

Suga hanya tersenyum. Daichi tampak senang sekali mengetahui fakta itu. Pertanyaanya selama ini terjawab hanya dengan membaca satu bab dari buku mitos. Daichi yang menemukannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan selama kau tak datang ke sini?" Tiba-tiba Suga terdorong untuk bertanya demikian.

"Mencari buku ini?"

"Selain itu?"

Daichi memutar bola mata, "membantu Chikara belajar?"

"Apa menyenangkan, atau membosankan?"

"Biasa saja. Chikara tak begitu susah diajarkan. Tapi buku ini… lumayan susah dicari. Aku sempat lupa bahwa fakta tentang roh penjaga kudapatkan dari buku ini."

"Aku kesepian selama kau tak datang." Pernyataan singkat dan jelas membuat Daichi termangu. "Aku menunggu beberapa malam, dan kau baru datang sekarang."

Daichi dapat melihat kernyitan di dahi Suga. Ia terkekeh, kemudian merangkulkan lengannya di pundak Suga.

"Jangan begitu, dong. Kemarin-kemarin hujan. Mataku tidak terbiasa dengan suasana gelap. Lagipula selama aku tidak di sini, aku mencari informasi tentangmu, lho."

"Untuk apa mencari informasi tentang itu? Aku bahkan tak penasaran dengan diriku sendiri."

"Tapi aku penasaran. Aku sempat berpikir bahwa ajalku sudah dekat karena bertemu dengan makhluk yang mengaku-ngaku sebagai bukan manusia, kau tahu? Membaca fakta itu membuatku tenang."

Rangkulan Daichi semakin erat, sementara Suga bergeming.

* * *

Suga tak mengerti apa itu waktu. Yang ia tahu, setiap hari matahari akan terbit dan terbenam. Yang ia tahu, malam adalah waktu yang sangat ia nantikan. Karena setiap malam, Daichi selalu datang dengan topik berbeda.

Oh, ralat, kecuali malam saat hujan turun. Daichi menolak datang saat hujan karena ia tak punya pilihan lain selain berteduh. Bahkan jika disuruh memilih, Daichi lebih memilih musim dingin daripada hujan. Terima kasih kepada iklim kota ini, salju jarang turun sehingga membuat Daichi tetap bisa berkunjung hanya dengan mantel bulu sebagai pertahanan.

Setiap malam diisi dengan mengobrol dan mengobrol. Sekilas kegiatan mereka tampak membosankan, tapi bagi Suga, kedatangan Daichi dan segala topik yang dibawakannya tak pernah membosankan.

Bahkan saat Daichi berbicara tentang Chikara (topik favoritnya), Suga tak juga merasa bosan. Justru hatinya menghangat. Di mata Suga, sikap Daichi pada Chikara lebih mirip seperti sikap ayah pada anaknya daripada sikap kakak pada adiknya. Daichi melindungi, membimbing, mengayomi, bahkan menafkahinya. Cara Daichi menaruh harapan pada Chikara juga sangat mirip seperti seorang ayah, di mana matanya akan berbinar bangga ketika melihat Chikara meraih keberhasilan.

Waktu itu musim panas, Daichi dengan bangganya berkata bahwa Chikara masuk ke tim voli inti di SMA-nya dan sedang melakukan _training camp_ di Tokyo. Wajah Daichi terlihat semakin bangga ketika ia menunjukkan foto Chikara dengan seragam barunya.

"Chikara memakai nomor 1, dia kapten!" ujar Daichi.

Hati Suga selalu menghangat ketika Daichi menunjukkan raut kebanggaan. Masih terpatri jelas di memorinya, Daichi yang selalu berkata bahwa impiannya adalah mengantarkan Chikara pada kesuksesan. Dilantiknya Chikara sebagai kapten tim voli juga menunjukkan keberhasilan kecil Chikara di bidang olahraga. Daichi yakin, suatu hari nanti Chikara akan menjadi atlet berbakat. Atau jika melihat kelakuan Chikara seperti biasanya, Daichi pikir ia mungkin tak akan memutuskan untuk menjadi atlet. Chikara mungkin lebih memilih kegiatan yang memerlukan otak seperti akuntan atau sejenisnya, dan Daichi bilang, apa pun pilihannya, ia tetap mendukung.

"Satu tahun lagi," kata Daichi. "Satu tahun lagi maka cita-cita kecilku tercapai, membiayai Chikara sampai lulus SMA."

"Apa rencanamu setelah Chikara lulus SMA?"

"Mungkin… mengikuti ujian kesetaraan untuk mendapat ijazah SMA? Dengan begitu setidaknya aku akan mendapat pekerjaan yang lebih layak."

"Setelah kau pindah kerja, apa kau masih ingin mengunjungiku di sini?"

Daichi menorehkan cengiran, "tentu. Rasanya aneh jika tak mengunjungimu semalam saja."

Suga tak tahu harus menjawab bagaimana selain tersenyum lembut.

* * *

Suga tak tahu cara menghitung waktu, yang ia tahu hanya sudah beberapa malam Daichi tak datang berkunjung, padahal langit tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda turunnya hujan. Malam-malam itu diisi dengan berjalan-jalan cemas mengelilingi atap gedung. Entah kenapa, ada perasaan khawatir di hatinya. Apa Daichi sakit? Jika seorang pekerja keras seperti Daichi sampai sakit, pekerjaannya pastilah melelahkan sekali. Suga jadi curiga jangan-jangan Daichi tidak makan teratur.

Akhirnya kekhawatiran Suga berkurang sedikit ketika Daichi datang. Hanya sedikit, karena Suga mendapati Daichi datang dengan wajah keruh. Suga bertanya-tanya apa yang terjadi, namun Daichi memeluknya sebelum mengatakan apa pun. Lengan Daichi melingkar erat di pinggang Suga, wajah Daichi terbenam di pundaknya.

"Daichi?"

Suga merasakan suhu tubuh Daichi yang tinggi saat ia memeluknya. Embusan napas Daichi pun terasa panas di pundaknya. Suga melihat pemuda itu, wajah Daichi masih terbenam di pundaknya, namun Suga dapat melihat pipinya merona hingga ke telinga. Sepertinya Daichi sedang dalam kondisi yang buruk.

"Daichi, kau demam."

Daichi tak menjawab. Suga merasakan air hangat membasahi pundaknya. Itu Daichi, itu air matanya. Daichi menangis. Suga dapat mendengar isakan kasar, terdengar sangat menyesakkan. Daichi sulit untuk bernapas. Air matanya benar-benar mengalir deras membasahi pundaknya. Suga membalas peluk, sebelah tangannya mengelus-elus rambut hitam Daichi. Sepertinya pemuda ini terlalu sesak hingga tak bisa bicara.

"Tenangkan dirimu," kecupan singkat Suga hadiahi di puncak kepala Daichi. Sementara Daichi masih terisak di pundaknya.

Butuh waktu agak lama hingga Daichi tenang dan melepas pelukannya. Mata sembab Daichi menatap Suga, ekspresinya menggambarkan kesedihan mendalam. Suga tidak langsung bertanya, menunggu hingga sekiranya Daichi tenang dan sanggup bicara. Jari-jari lentik Suga menghapus air mata di pipi Daichi, merasakan betapa tinggi suhu badannya. Kemudian Daichi menggenggam tangan kanan Suga, seolah meminta Suga untuk tetap menyentuh pipinya.

Kilau kekhawatiran memancar dari mata Suga. "Kau tidak ke sini belakangan ini, apa karena kau sakit? Kalau begitu sebaiknya kau pulang dan meminta Chikara untuk merawatmu."

"Chikara sudah meninggal."

Waktu rasanya berhenti.

Suga tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak tercengang. Napasnya tertahan, mencoba meyakinkan diri sendiri bahwa telinganya salah. Otaknya memikirnya sebuah pernyataan yang tak ingin diterima oleh hatinya.

"Apa aku tidak salah dengar?"

"Chikara sudah meninggal," ujar Daichi sekali lagi. Kali ini, Suga yakin pendengarannya tidak salah.

Belum lama ini Daichi bercerita dengan bangganya bahwa Chikara dilantik menjadi kapten. Belum lama ini Daichi berkata bahwa satu tahun lagi cita-citanya akan tercapai. Suga merasa tenggorokannya tercekat. Napasnya tertahan. Perasaan yang sama ketika ia mencoba keluar dari gedung ini. Ditangkupkannya wajah Daichi, kemudian ia benamkan kembali di pundaknya.

"Bagaimana—"

Memori Daichi terputar pada kejadian itu. Hari itu masih sore, tiba-tiba Noya berlari terengah-engah menuju tokonya. Daichi dapat melihat raut kekhawatiran di wajahnya. Noya tak langsung bilang perihal apa yang terjadi, namun Noya bilang sekarang Chikara dan Tanaka ada di rumah sakit. Sontak ia membanting minuman kaleng yang ada di tangannya dan segera menuju rumah sakit ditemani Noya. Dalam perjalanan pun, Noya malah menangis ketika Daichi tanya apa yang terjadi pada adiknya. Sesampainya di rumah sakit, ia melihat Tanaka Saeko, kakaknya Tanaka Ryunosuke menangis di depan ruang UGD. Saeko menceritakan kejadiannya pada Daichi.

" _Ryu sedang kritis sekarang, tapi Chikara… tidak selamat."_

"ANAK-ANAK SIALAN ITU!" belum sempat Suga bertanya, Daichi memotongnya. "ANAK-ANAK BRENGSEK YANG TAWURAN DI JALAN! DIA MEMBUNUH ADIKKU YANG TAK BERDOSA! CHIKARA HANYA LEWAT DAN MEREKA MEMBUNUHNYA!"

Suga dapat merasakan Daichi mencengkram bajunya. Suara teriakannya terbenam di pundak Suga. Suga tak tahu harus melakukan apa selain mempererat pelukannya. Ia tahu Daichi terluka.

"AAAAAAARRRRGGGGGG!" teriakan Daichi kembali menggema, cengkramannya semakin erat. Pelukan Suga pun semakin erat. Punggung Daichi diusapnya, mencoba menenangkannya. Walaupun Suga tahu tak akan mudah. Chikara adalah harapan Daichi. Mengetahui bahwa harapannya sudah mati, pasti menyakitkan. Bertanya pun tak ada gunanya.

Setelah menangis cukup lama, akhirnya Daichi tenang. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di titik favoritnya seperti biasa, terduduk sambil memeluk lutut. Dagunya ia topangkan di atas lutut. Matanya sembab akibat menangis terlalu lama. Ia menarik napas panjang, kemudian mengembuskannya. Paru-parunya lega setelah menangis, namun hatinya tidak.

"Takdir itu sialan, ya. Belum lama aku bahagia setelah mengetahui Chikara jadi kapten tim voli di sekolahnya, sekarang dia meninggal. Sepertinya takdir selalu iri atas semua kebahagiaan yang kupunya. Semuanya direnggut."

Suga semacam kehilangan kata-kata untuk menjawab. Dalam keadaan seperti ini, salah bicara sedikit saja bisa jadi masalah. Ia memilih diam mendengarkan.

"Saat orang tuaku meninggal, aku berusaha untuk tenang. Aku pikir aku masih punya Chikara sebagai harapan dan tanggung jawab. Sekarang aku tak punya apa-apa." Daichi meremas rambutnya sendiri, kepalanya terasa pusing. "Belakangan ini aku… aku mengurus pemakaman Chikara. Aku sempat emosi dan berniat membunuh anak sialan yang membunuh adikku, namun urung. Chikara tak akan kembali, malah menambah masalah."

Telapak tangan Suga mendarat di pundak Daichi. Daichi menoleh, ekspresinya sendu. Air mata mulai membasahi pelupuk matanya. Suga tersenyum lembut seperti biasa. Melihat itu, Daichi merasakan gejolak aneh di dadanya. Dadanya menghangat. Senyum Suga menghangatkannya. Daichi rasanya ingin menangis lagi.

"Kau lupa, kan masih ada aku?"

Daichi menangkupkan wajah Suga. Mata bertemu mata. Sebuah ciuman mendarat di bibir Suga. Suga tak menolak, justru memejamkan matanya dan membalas ciuman itu. Lumatan lembut Daichi berikan, dan Suga bisa merasakan saliva Daichi tercampur dengan air matanya yang asin. Daichi menangis. Setelah ciuman itu terlepas, Suga menghapus air mata Daichi sekali lagi.

"Entah sudah berapa kali aku menghapus air matamu malam ini," Suga mengangkat kepala Daichi yang tertunduk, memerintahkannya untuk menatap matanya. "Bukankah kau kuat?"

Daichi bergeming.

"Tugasmu terhadap Chikara sudah selesai. Chikara sudah tenang di alam sana," Suga mengusap lembut pipi Daichi.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Satu ciuman mendarat lagi di bibir Suga.

"Bibirmu panas sekali."

Daichi terkekeh. "Aku sempat stress dan mengurung diri di kamar karena kematian Chikara, sampai akhirnya aku demam begini."

"Itu pasti karena kau lupa bahwa masih ada aku." Suga menangkupkan wajah Daichi, ia menyingkir sedikit, kemudian meminta Daichi untuk meletakkan kepalanya di atas paha Suga. Ia mengecup kening Daichi, kemudian menjalarkan kehangatan telapak tangannya pada pipi Daichi. Daichi menghela napas sekali lagi, paru-parunya semakin lega walaupun suhu tubuhnya masih panas.

"Aku ingin tidur di sini malam ini."

"Jangan! Demammu bisa makin parah, Daichi."

"Kau bisa memberiku kehangatan. Telapak tanganmu hangat sekali, rasanya sebentar lagi aku akan sembuh."

Suga tersenyum, kemudian mendaratkan satu kecupan lagi di kening Daichi.

"Aku izinkan kau menginap, tapi hanya malam ini. Aku tidak bisa menyembuhkan penyakit, tahu."

"Pasti bisa. Orang bilang cinta bisa menyembuhkan."

Satu cubitan pelan Suga berikan pada pipi panas Daichi. "Kau ini bercanda terus, ya. Cepat tidur!"

Daichi terkekeh pelan dengan mata tertutup. Ia tertidur, sangat lelap dengan paha Suga yang nyaman sebagai bantalnya, dan hamparan langit tanpa bintang sebagai atapnya.

Malam itu adalah malam yang panjang. Daichi tak lagi buru-buru pulang karena Chikara tak lagi menunggu. Tak ada lagi yang menunggu Daichi di rumah sepulang kerja.

Tapi setidaknya, Tuhan mempertemukannya dengan Suga. Suga _akan selalu_ menunggu di gedung ini. Suga tak akan kemana-kemana. Setidaknya Daichi tahu ia masih punya seseorang untuk dicintai.

Suga pun demikian, ia bersyukur Tuhan mempertemukan Daichi dengannya. Seandainya Daichi tak bertemu Suga, ia mungkin benar-benar berpikir hidupnya sudah tidak berguna. Cita-citanya tak tercapai, Chikara, harapan Daichi satu-satunya sudah meninggal. Mimpinya sendiri pun sudah lama ia kubur karena keadaan tak memungkinkan. Akan ada kemungkinan besar Daichi bunuh diri jika ia tak bertemu dengan Suga. Walaupun Suga tahu Daichi adalah orang yang kuat, tapi keputus asaan bisa mematikan logika orang. Sekali lagi Suga bersyukur, hal yang paling ia benci—bunuh diri—tak akan dilakukan oleh Daichi, orang yang ia cinta.

* * *

Dugaan Suga benar, Daichi adalah orang yang kuat. Hari-hari setelah kematian Chikara telah berlalu lama, dan keceriaan telah kembali ke wajah Daichi. Ia benar-benar melaksanakan rencana yang seharusnya ia lakukan setelah Chikara lulus, yaitu mengikuti ujian kesetaraan. Suga masih ingat betapa cerahnya wajah Daichi ketika menunjukkan ijazah SMA-nya.

Setelah itu, Daichi mendapatkan pekerjaan yang lebih baik. Memang, hanya seorang petugas gudang supermarket yang kerjanya menghitung barang masuk dan barang keluar setiap hari. Setidaknya gajinya lebih besar dan pekerjaannya tidak seberat kuli. Suga juga masih ingat ketika Daichi dengan bangganya menunjukkan seragam barunya. Daichi memang kuat. Ia menunjukkan bahwa kematian adiknya tak membawanya pada keterpurukan.

Malam itu Daichi mengecup singkat leher Suga, namun Suga mendorongnya untuk menjauh.

"Daichi, kau berkumis! Leherku geli!"

Daichi meraba wajahnya sendiri. Ia memang berkumis. Daichi lupa bercukur. Ia menggaruk tengkuknya sendiri kemudian menjulurkan lidah.

"Aku lupa bercukur, hehehe."

Suga tak ingat sejak kapan kumis Daichi terus tumbuh walaupun selalu dicukur. Yang jelas ia merasakan sedikit perubahan di tubuh Daichi. Tubuhnya jadi lebih kurus, dan ia berkumis. Daichi semakin dewasa, tak seperti dirinya yang dari dulu selalu terlihat seperti pemuda 17 tahun.

Daichi tertawa hingga terbatuk. Batuknya cukup keras hingga sepertinya Daichi tersedak ludah sendiri. Suga sampai harus menepuk-nepuk punggungnya.

"Tertawanya jangan keras-keras, dong! Rasakan tuh kamu jadi batuk!"

Daichi mendengus geli melihat ekspresi khawatir Suga. _Kau ini, Suga. Seperti ibu-ibu saja_.

* * *

Di malam lain, Suga menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Daichi sambil menatap bulan penuh. Ia dapat merasakan betapa tenangnya detak jantung Daichi, juga napasnya yang teratur. Kemudian Suga baru sadar bahwa Daichi tertidur. Sepertinya ia kelelahan. Baru-baru ini Daichi berkata ia naik jabatan menjadi kepala gudang. Mungkin pekerjaannya juga bertambah rumit? Ia mengusap lembut pipi Daichi, menyusuri garis rahangnya yang tegas. Daichi tampak makin dewasa dari hari ke hari.

Kemudian Daichi terbatuk, membuatnya terbangun dari tidur singkatnya. Suga menyingkir sedikit, memberi ruang bagi Daichi. Ia menepuk-nepuk dadanya yang masih terbatuk sampai akhirnya ia menghela napas setelah batuknya berhenti.

"Hey, Daichi," Suga memanggil. "Berapa usiamu?"

"Dua puluh delapan tahun."

Dua puluh delapan, wow. Pertama kali Suga bertemu dengannya, ia adalah seorang pemuda berusia 17 tahun. Sekarang ia sudah sedewasa ini.

"Masih pantaskah aku memanggilmu Daichi? Atau harus kupanggil Pak Daichi?"

Daichi mendenguskan tawa. "Sial. Mentang-mentang kau tak bisa tua."

* * *

"Kau tahu, terkadang aku ingin membawamu pulang."

Di malam lain, Daichi berkata demikian sambil mendekap Suga di pelukannya. Puncak kepala kelabu itu ia kecup.

"Untuk apa?" Suga berbaring nyaman di dekapan Daichi. Ia pejamkan matanya sambil menghirup aroma tubuhnya. Sekarang Daichi sudah mampu membeli parfum dan pakaian bagus, tak seperti dulu yang selalu datang dengan pakaian lusuh dan tubuh bau keringat.

"Aku sudah tiga puluh tahun. Aku butuh istri."

Suga mencubit kesal pinggang Daichi, yang dicubit meringis geli. "Aku laki-laki dan bukan manusia, apa yang kau harapkan?"

"Seorang pendamping hidup?"

Pukulan pelan mendarat di dada Daichi. Perihal Daichi bercanda atau tidak, Suga tak tahu. Andai saja ia adalah manusia, Suga pasti mengangguk mantap ketika Daichi meminta demikian, biar kata dirinya adalah laki-laki. Daichi membuatnya nyaman, begitupun Daichi merasa Suga memberikannya kenyamanan. Suga adalah penghapus luka Daichi saat Daichi merasa terpuruk. Daichi adalah pemberi warna di hidup Suga, yang datang dan menceritakan banyak pengalaman berharga padanya.

"Kau berencana mencari wanita lalu menikah, Daichi?"

Daichi menggeleng, "aku hanya ingin menikah denganmu."

"Usaha yang bagus, Pak. Kubilang aku laki-laki dan bukan manusia. Lalu apa rencanamu?"

"Tidak menikah selamanya?"

"Rencana bagus."

Setidaknya, biarkan Daichi dan Suga membagi cinta sampai waktunya tiba bagi Daichi untuk menghadap Tuhan, atau waktunya tiba bagi gedung ini untuk dirobohkan.

* * *

"Aku berpikir untuk kuliah."

Di malam lain, Daichi berkata demikian. Suga merasa tidak enak belakangan ini. Selalu terngiang-ngiang di otaknya bisikan-bisikan aneh yang mencoba membunuhnya. Suga tak mengerti kenapa bisa begini.

"Ayahku dulu manajer pemasaran. Kalau aku kuliah, mungkin aku bisa dipromosi ke bagian itu."

Suga mengernyit, "kenapa tiba-tiba ingin begitu?"

Lalu Daichi menepuk kening sendiri sambil terkekeh. "Tidak-tidak. Aku hanya _kepikiran._ "

"Kepikiran apa?"

"Aku rindu ayah."

Tenggorokan Suga tiba-tiba tercekat. Ia masih ingat sosok ayah yang dimaksud Daichi, karena Daichi pernah menceritakannya. Memang, Daichi selalu menyebut nama Chikara dalam ceritanya, tapi Suga ingat bahwa hal yang pertama Daichi ceritakan padanya adalah soal kedua orang tuanya. Lebih tepatnya, kecelakaan yang berujung maut bagi kedua orang tuanya.

"Ayahmu sedang tersenyum di alam sana. Jika mau lanjutkan kuliah, lanjutkanlah. Mungkin ayahmu akan senang."

Daichi menghela napas kasar. Ia meregangkan tangannya lebar-lebar kemudian menidurkan diri. Langit tanpa bintang terhampar di hadapannya.

"Aku bercanda. Kalau aku kuliah, aku pasti tak punya waktu untukmu."

"Jangan pedulikan aku."

"Mana bisa? Sebagian besar pikiranku diisi oleh kamu, kok."

Suga sadar, bahwa semakin ke sini, perasaannya kepada Daichi menjadi semakin kuat. Kalau boleh jujur, Suga berharap sebaiknya ia tak memiliki perasaan. Akan lebih baik jika Tuhan tak menganugerahi perasaan padanya.

* * *

Bagi Daichi, pelukan Suga adalah tempat terhangat. Bisa dikatakan sebagai rumah, memberi kenyamanan dan rasa aman. Memeluk Suga ditemani hamparan langit di atasnya adahal hal yang menyenangkan. Posisi favorit Daichi adalah tidur menyamping sambil menghadap Suga dan memeluknya.

"Pelukanmu nyaman sekali. Seperti dipeluk ibu."

Di sisi lain, Suga merasa tenggorokannya tercekik.

"Aku laki-laki."

"Terus saja berkata begitu! Bagiku sosokmu terlalu lembut dan menyamankan, seperti wanita."

"Sialan kau. Aku ini jantan."

"Aku jadi rindu pada ibu setiap melihat wajahmu."

Sekali lagi, Suga merasa dadanya sesak. Daichi terus saja berkata hal-hal berbau rindu belakangan ini. Ia juga merasakan adanya perubahan sikap semenjak Daichi membicarakan pernikahan.

"Kau ini benar-benar ingin menikah, ya?"

"Menikah denganmu, tentu saja."

"Aku serius, Daichi."

"Kubilang, seandainya kau bisa kubawa ke pelaminan sekarang juga, maka akan kulakukan."

Daichi selalu membalas dengan nada jenaka tiap kali Suga bertanya demikian. Dalam hati Suga memohon pada Daichi untuk sedikit lebih serius, karena semua ini terlalu menyakitkan.

"Terserah kau saja."

* * *

"Aku baru sadar bahwa kemarin aku ulang tahun."

Di malam lain, Daichi membawa seloyang kue kecil dengan lilin bertuliskan angka 31 di atasnya. Daichi ternyata sudah setua itu. Sekarang mereka tampak seperti paman dan keponakannya alih-alih sebagai sepasang… kekasih?

Daichi menyalakan lilin, lalu mengucap harapan di dalam hatinya. Setelahnya mereka menyanyikan lagu ulang tahun dan makan kue bersama. Biar kata itu loyang kecil, tetap dirasa terlalu banyak jika hanya dihabiskan berdua. Maka sisa kue yang tak termakan mereka gunakan untuk mengotori wajah satu sama lain.

Wajah mereka sudah terlumuri krim putih sekarang. Keduanya terbahak jenaka, merayakan pesta ulang tahun Daichi secara kecil-kecilan. Hanya berdua saja, di atap gedung tua tak berpenghuni.

Wajah Suga seketika bersih, krim yang sempat mengotori wajahnya tiba-tiba luntur dan berjatuhan di lantai. Mungkin itu karena ia bukan manusia sehingga wajahnya tak bisa terkena kotoran. Namun Daichi tak begitu, krim putih masih mengotori wajahnya. Suga membantu Daichi mengelap wajahnya dengan tisu yang Daichi bawa—sang _birthday boy_ sepertinya niat sekali untuk main coreng-corengan krim—dan ketika Suga mengelap bagian kantung matanya, ia mendapati kerutan halus di sana.

Suga tersenyum jenaka. "Wah, Daichi. Tampaknya kau makin tua, ya. Di kantung matamu ada kerutan."

Daichi meraba wajahnya sendiri. "Begitukah? Maklum, sudah tiga puluh satu tahun."

Suga melanjutkan kegiatannya membersihkan wajah Daichi dari krim putih.

"Tiga puluh satu, ya. Kalau tidak salah dulu Chikara pernah bertekad bahwa di umur tiga puluh satu minimal dia sudah menduduki jabatan manajer."

Tangan Suga tiba-tiba terhenti. Belakangan ini Daichi selalu membicarakan orang-orang yang sudah mendahuluinya pergi. Pertama ayah, ibu, dan sekarang Chikara. Suga rasanya ingin menangis mengingat Chikara adalah orang paling berpengaruh di hidup Daichi, bahkan menjadi topik favorit yang selalu Daichi bicaraka ketika Chikara masih hidup dulu.

"Tekad Chikara sekarang sudah berada di surga." Sebisa mungkin, Suga mendatarkan nada bicaranya.

"Aku rindu dia."

 _Tidak, jangan itu lagi, Daichi._

"Biasanya dulu, di jam-jam segini, aku pasti sedang terburu-buru di perjalanan pulang. Dulu, di jam-jam segini Chikara pasti sedang menungguku untuk makan malam."

"Tapi sekarang tidak lagi." Nada bicara Suga terdengar ketus. Tisu yang sedari tadi mengelap wajah Daichi ia lempar ke lantai. Daichi mengernyit dibuatnya.

"Kau kenapa?"

"Berhentilah membicarakan orang-orang yang sudah pergi!"

Ekspresi Daichi berubah sendu ketika ia mendapati mata Suga mulai berkaca-kaca. "Aku hanya… rindu mereka."

"Aku mohon, berhentilah." Suga mengelap air mata yang hampir saja membasahi pipinya. Ia menghela napas berat. "Berhenti."

Daichi menangkup wajahnya, memaksa Suga untuk menatapnya tepat di mata. Sang roh penjaga membulatkan mata, merasa seperti tertusuk oleh tatapan sendu milik Daichi. Bibir sang roh penjaga dibungkam oleh bibir Daichi. Lumatan lembut seperti biasa, namun menyesakkan dada seperti ciuman yang pertama kali mereka lakukan saat Daichi mengabari tentang kematian Chikara.

" _Aku berharap hidup lebih lama, agar aku bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama Suga lebih lama. Hanya itu, hanya itu yang aku inginkan di ulang tahunku kali ini. Setidaknya buat aku lebih tua dari tiga puluh satu."_

* * *

"Tapi aku serius," saat sedang asik memandangi sinar bulan di langit, Daichi tiba-tiba berkata demikian. "Aku rindu orang tuaku dan Chikara."

Suga tak menjawab apa-apa. Baru beberapa malam setelah ulang tahun Daichi, dan Daichi sudah lupa bahwa Suga pernah memperingatinya untuk tidak bicara soal hal itu. Daichi sulit sekali untuk diberi tahu.

"Misalnya, ya, hanya misalnya, sudah tiba waktuku untuk pergi menyusul mereka, bagaimana?"

Suga menahan napas. Tenggorokannya kembali tercekat. Itu dia, itu dia pertanyaan yang paling ia takutkan ketika Daichi mulai berkata bahwa ia rindu keluarganya. Tapi Suga sadar, mau tak mau ia harus siap menghadapi situasi seperti ini. Walau ia tak menyangka saat itu harus tiba sekarang juga.

"Kalau kau merasa dirimu akan mati sebentar lagi, jangan ke sini."

Daichi berjengit, ia bangkit tiba-tiba. "Kenapa!?"

"Kalau kau mati di sini, mayatmu bagaimana? Kau akan membusuk di sini, Daichi. Dengan begitu aku tak punya pilihan lain selain melemparmu dari atas sini."

"Ya, ide bagus. Lakukan saja itu."

"Kau gila? Menurutmu aku tega? Tidak, Daichi. Kau harus mati di tempat yang terjangkau manusia."

"Aku ingin kau menjadi orang terakhir yang aku lihat sebelum kematianku."

Sesungguhnya Suga benci topik ini.

"Lalu kau membiarkanku membuang mayatmu?"

"Tak masalah. Namanya juga mayat, benda mati. Tak perlu sebegitu tak teganya."

Dalam hati Suga bersumpah, biar kata Daichi meminta, ia tak akan mau melempar mayat orang yang dicintainya begitu saja.

"Bagaimana kalau gedung ini dihancurkan sebelum kematianmu?" Suga mengalihkan pembicaraan. Jika membahas kematian Daichi, maka Suga akan merasa terluka. Namun dengan topik ini, kehancuran gedung berarti kematian Suga. Bagaimana reaksi Daichi?

"Aku tak akan membiarkan gedung ini hancur selama aku masih hidup."

Rasanya Suga ingin memukul paman ini tepat di wajah. Bicara soal kematian Daichi, Suga tak bisa melakukan hal lain selain pasrah. Namun jika bicara soal kematian Suga, Daichi dengan bangganya berkata tak akan membiarkannya mati –dalam hal ini, tak membiarkan gedung ini roboh—seolah kematian Suga bisa dicegah sementara Daichi tidak.

 _Kau egois sekali, Daichi._

(Satu hal lagi yang Suga benci, fakta bahwa kematian Daichi adalah sebuah hal mutlak yang tak bisa dicegah. Tak seperti kematian orang-orang putus asa yang bunuh diri dengan melompat dari gedung ini.)

* * *

"Kau tahu, kadang manusia tak perlu mengidap penyakit untuk mengalami kematian."

Di dalam dekapan Suga, Daichi berkata demikian. Coba tebak siapa yang tenggorokannya tercekat hingga dirinya sesak napas? Ya, Suga. Kalimat Daichi seolah mengatakan bahwa ini sudah waktunya untuk pergi.

"Seperti aku, rasanya nyawaku sudah di ujung tenggorokan sekarang."

"Bohong. Mana ada orang sekarat banyak bicara?"

"Ada, aku."

Jari-jari Suga sebetulnya sudah lemas, tapi ia sempatkan untuk melayangkan _karate chop_ pelan di pinggang Daichi. Daichi tak meringis, malah terkekeh parau.

"Sayang sekali, ya, padahal waktu ulang tahun aku berdoa agar umurku bisa lebih tua dari tiga puluh satu, nyatanya sekarang aku masih tiga puluh satu."

"Jangan bicara sembarangan, Daichi," Suga mempererat pelukannya, merasakan aroma tubuh Daichi diiringi alunan detak jantungnya yang teratur dan menenangkan.

Daichi menangkupkan wajah Suga, pandangan mereka bertemu. Sinar mata Suga selalu cerah, sementara sinar mata Daichi memudar dari hari ke hari. Sebuah kecupan singkat Daichi berikan di bibir dan kening Suga, kemudian memeluknya sekali lagi.

"Rasanya aku mau mati sekarang, sambil mendekapmu seperti ini."

"Kubilang kalau mau mati jangan ke sini."

"Kubilang kau harus jadi orang terakhir yang aku lihat."

"Kubilang mayatmu akan kubuang dari sini jika kau mati di sini."

Daichi kembali terkekeh parau hingga ia terbatuk pelan. "Aku mencintaimu."

Suga tak melakukan hal lain selain mengecup puncuk hidung Daichi. Pria itu terlelap, Suga bersyukur masih bisa merasakan embusan napasnya. Ia melepas pelukannya, kemudian terduduk sambil menatap wajah lelap Daichi. Wajahnya tenang sekali. Kali ini terlihat lebih tenang dan ceria, tak seperti malam-malam sebelumnya di mana Daichi selalu menunjukkan wajah lelah.

Suga memeluk lutut, menengadah hanya untuk mengutuk kenapa langit di kota ini tak pernah ditaburi bintang. Hanya bulan benderang menghiasi malam. Sendiri, memancarkan sinar temaram yang indah dipandang mata. Bulan itu memang indah walau sinarnya tak secerah mentari, karena sinar bulan selalu memanjakan mata, tak seperti mentari yang menyilaukan.

Bagi Daichi, aura Suga selalu memberi kenyamanan. Sama seperti sinar bulan yang memanjakan mata. Namun Daichi lupa, di langit kota ini, bulan hanya bertahta sendirian tanpa ditemani taburan bintang. Suga bagaikan bulan di kota ini.

"Hey, Daichi," Suga mengguncang tubuh Daichi pelan, mencoba untuk membangunkannya. Perasaannya mulai tak enak saat Daichi tak langsung berjengit seperti biasanya. Daichi tetap tertidur lelap. Dengan tubuh gemetar, Suga menempelkan telinganya ke dada Daichi, mencoba mendegarkan detak jantungnya yang teratur, seperti malam-malam lain di mana dada bidang Daichi selalu menjadi tempat favorit Suga untuk bersandar.

Suara detak jantung Daichi yang teratur adalah nyanyian favorit Suga yang mulai detik ini sudah tak terdengar lagi.

"Kau benar-benar ingin dilempar dari atas sini, ya, Daichi." Suga mengusap lembut wajah pria itu, yang di dadanya sudah dibasahi oleh air mata seorang roh penjaga.

* * *

Pada akhirnya Suga benar. Ia seperti bulan di kota itu. Cahayanya memang terang, memanjakan mata, namun bertahta sendiri tanpa ditemani taburan bintang.

Harusnya Daichi jadi bintang baginya, tapi sekali lagi, Suga bagaikan bulan di kota itu. Pada akhirnya Daichi sudah pergi, menyusul Chikara yang selalu dibanggakannya.

Ia berterima kasih atas kedatangan Daichi di hidupnya (jika memang pantas disebut hidup). Semenjak Daichi datang, Suga tak lagi mendapati orang-orang depresi yang datang ke sana hanya untuk bunuh diri. Hanya Daichi dan Daichi, yang setiap hari selalu membawa cerita berharga.

Sekarang Daichi sudah pergi, dan daerah yang dulunya tempat industri itu semakin lama semakin dilupakan. Toko tempat Daichi jadi kuli panggul dulu juga sudah lama ditutup. Semakin lama kota ini terlihat semakin mati.

Kalau begitu, tinggal tunggu kota ini dibenahi saja, bukan? Gedung-gedung tua pasti akan dihancurkan nantinya.

Mungkin setelah itu, Suga dan Daichi dapat berjumpa lagi di alam lain.

* * *

 **END**

* * *

[A/N]: Jadi, hari ini saya ulang tahun. Sebagai pajak ulang tahun, saya berikan ini pada teman-teman CPS Squad tercinta. Untuk **Lovely Orihime, imorz, orange gerbera (hibasen), dan Miss Chocoffee.** Makasih atas prompt super berat yang bikin saya mazo ngerjain daisuga hurt/comfort sampe jebol 8k gini. Love ya guys.

Ga bisa dibilang eternal-human juga sih soalnya suga bisa "mati" kalo gedungnya ancur but yeaahhh andai kata gedungnya ga ancur sampe kiamat, suga tetep ada, kan? (iyain). Terus juga nggak yakin sama tag karakter Chikara Ennoshita soalnya dia ga masuk scene, tapi perannya cukup penting sih makanya saya masukin.

Saya ga bakat bikin h/c sih apalagi angst. Saya bakatnya bikin fluffy cheesy fuwafuwa /njs/. Jadi maafkan lah kalo kurang ngena atau gimana. Mungkin bisa kasih kesan-pesan di kotak review? Sekalian ngasih tips bikin angst yang bagus tuh gimana? #modus

Akhir kata, kolom review sangat terbuka untuk menampung komentar anda.

Salam, SkipperChen.


End file.
